Just Say YesPlease
by xxdancinfool13xx
Summary: Miley's new cousin Stephanie comes tot own and Oliver, Jake, adn Cooper are fighting for her love. But what happens when Miley hurts her cousin who is like a twin sister to her. Plase R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Miley sat on her front porch with two of her best friends Oliver and waited while she was bombarded with questions. You see, Miley's cousin Stephanie was coming to live with them for a few months while her parents worked through a divorce. "Is she pretty?" Oliver asked for the millionth time.

"Is who pretty?" Jake asked walking up to them and sitting down next to Lily. Miley and Jake had worked through their hatred and decided to be friends.

"Miley's cousin is coming to live with them for a while and I want to know if she's pretty!" Oliver looked back at Miley.

"Like she can judge that." Lily laughed. A yellow Taxi pulled up to the front of the house.

"She's here! She's here!" Miley shot up and ran over to the girl that stepped out of the car. Oliver and Jake's eye's widened.

"Whoa." They said in unison as they saw Miley hug Stephanie. She was amazing. Her Hair looked like Mkey's, curly and brown only it was a lot darker. She was also a lot taller then Miley, probably as tall as Jake and Oliver. Her legs looked incredibly long with her jean skirt. Miley linked her arms with Stephanie and walked over.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my cousin." Miley said smiling. Jake shot up.

"Hi, I'm Jake Ryan." He said smiling and shaking her hand.

"I'm Stephanie. You're in that kid on that show right?" She said grinning.

"Ha, yeah, Zombie High." Oliver pushed him aside.

"I'm Oliver. I'm not on a T.V show but I'm known to the ladies as Smokin' Oken, the Triple O, or just plain OOOO…" Stephanie laughed.

"Hi Oliver." She said.

"And this is my best friend Lily." Miley said.

"Sup." Lily said.

"Hi." Miley ushered her inside.

"Come on, let's go see Jackson. He always did like you more." They all laughed as they followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackson and his friend Cooper were sitting at the table drinking soda and talking. Miley jabbed Stephanie in the ribs and they smiled and left the house out of the front door, leaving Lily, Jake and Oliver to themselves. What are we supposed to do?" Jake asked Lily.

"I have no clue." She replied. "Maybe we're just not supposed to make a noise." The two of them stood their quietly for a moment, until…

"Awesome! Twirlers!" Oliver shouted. Jake and Lily looked over slowly at him and glared as Jackson and Cooper looked over at them.

"Nice going Oliver." Jake said under his breath.

"What do you guys want?" Jackson asked. Jake and Lily let out a nervous laugh.

"Us? What makes you think we want something? I mean come on." Jake said smiling. He saw Miley and Stephanie quietly come in the other door and Stephanie put her hands over Jackson's eyes.

"Guess who." Miley said. Jackson let out a smirk.

"Come on Miles. When you do these kinds of things you can't say anything, cuz I'll just know it's you." He pulled Stephanie's hands off of his face and turned around.

"Surprise." Stephanie said reaching out her arms for a hug.

"Steph!" He screamed hugging her tightly. "Look how big you are, heck you're bigger then me!" He pulled back and hugged her again. Just then Cooper cleared his throat and Jackson turned around. "Oh, Cooper this is my little cousin Stephanie." He said leading Stephanie over to Cooper.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"You too." He said.

"Alright, everyone stop crowding the girl and let her get ready. We'll meet you guys at the beach in an a few minutes." Miley said pushing Stephanie toward the stairs.

"Okay." Jake and Oliver ran out the door and Lily walked behind them.

"Sheesh, what's up with them?" She asked right before leaving.

"Okay, so there are a few rules about living here." Miley said das they sat on her bed after unpacking. "No one but Oliver and Lily and Jacksona dn my dad of course know about me being Hannah Montana, so be careful of what you say." She began.

"No problem." Stephanie said looking at the clothes in her closet. "Man, I wish I had clothes like this." Miley's face light up.

"I almost forgot!" She screeched running over to her closet. "Seeing as we can't just leave you here when I go to the concerts, I got all of these clothes I've never worn and this wig for you so you can where it. Stephanie shot up and grabbed the blonde, curly wig. "The first concert's tonight so you can go get ready." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh thanks you so much Miley!" She said hugging her and jumping up and down. She ran into the bathroom to get ready as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey, Miley?" A male voice said.

"Yes." She answered.

"Hi it's Jake."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi, it Stephanie there?" Miley looked over at the bathroom door.

"Stephanie! Are you completely naked yet?" Miley screamed without realizing she hadn't blocked the phone.

"Not completely!" Stephanie called back.

"Well Jake's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!" Stephanie rushed out in the jeans Miley had given her and a bra.

"Hello?" She said grabbing the phone. "Uh huh. Yeah. Um…" She looked at Miley. "Miley, we have a problem…


End file.
